¡Se busca Esposa!
by HikaOki
Summary: La mamá de Len manda a Kaoru a que le busque una buena prometida xD. .::Lenx¿?::. Soy pésima para los summary! TT


Título: ¡¡Se busca esposa!!

Autor: HikaOki (_Heather Martin_)

Serie: Shaman King

Pareja Principal: Len x ¿?

Nota: El anime//manga Shaman King no me pertenece (para mi desgracia T-T) le pertenece a H.Takei (¿Así era? Creo que lo olvide T-T)

Sin más rollos con el fic:

Era un día radiante en Funbari. Muy normal en la pensión En. Len tomaba litros y litros de leche, Horo comía y no paraba de comer e Yoh entrenaba como si se fuese a morir, Todo Normal. "¡Oigan! ¿Y ustedes no entrenan?" Preguntó molesta la rubia. "Lo haré luego…" Dijeron al unísono. "Pues entrenen ahora par de patanes" Ordenó tan dulcemente como siempre. "¿Y quien nos va a obligar?" Preguntó Horo desafiante. Cinco minutos después. "¡Esa Anna es una bruja!" Lloriqueaba Horo con un ojo terriblemente morado. "Si tienes razón… ¿Cómo es que Yoh la soporta?" Respondió con 5 chichones en la cabeza y una mano de cinco dedos bien marcados en la mejilla xD. "¡¡Len!! ¡¡Te buscan en la puerta!!" Gritó Anna desde el sofá. Len Salió como si nada con la mayoría de nuestros shamanes espiando. "¡¡¿KAORU?!!" Gritó estrepitosamente el joven proveniente de china. "Buenos Días joven Tao Len, Su madre me ha mandado en la importante misión de buscarle una buena prometida" Len abrió los ojos como platos: "¡¡¿PROMETIDA?!!" Volvió a gritar pero esta vez mucho más fuerte. "¡¡¿PROMETIDA?!!" Gritaron todos los demás que estaban atrás de la pared. "Si joven Tao, una prometida. Usted sabe que usted y la señorita Tao Jun son los más recientes descendientes de la familia Tao y la Señora Tao no quiere que sean los últimos así que me mandó a buscarle una prometida" Aclaró un hombre alto, con ropas de la antigua china, el cabello negro y unos ojos verdes mientras entraba. "Esta bien, yo vine aquí a dar algunas órdenes. ¡Todas las chicas de esta pensión que no estén comprometidas vengan acá en el acto!" Grito. Se presentaron Tamao, Pilika, Mari, Matti y Jeanne. "Esta bien, las cosas son así, yo vengo de parte de la Señora Tao Rang y con la misión de buscarle una prometida al joven Tao Len. En los próximos cinco días las dejaré a cada uno con el joven Len para inspeccionar cual es la más apta para el cargo. Gracias ya puedes irse" La ultima frase la dijo con dulzura y una sonrisa. Las cinco chicas quedaron con la cara algo en shock por la noticia y se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones. En la habitación que Pilika compartía con Tamao:

"Ehh…Yo no quiero estar comprometida con el joven Len Tao" Admitió la chica pelirosada con un sonrojo notable en su rostro. "Pues…a decir verdad me da igual" Le respondió la peliceleste con la cara aún más roja que su amiga. Ambas veían que se iban a poner, pues para impresionar a un chino hay que tener mucho. En la habitación que compartían Mari y Matti:

"Mari no quiere casarse con Len Tao" Lloriqueaba Mari haciendo un pequeño berrinche. "Yo tampoco quiero Mari pero que le vamos a hacer, hay que hacerlo así que empaca alguna cosa porque nadie sabe qué día le toca estar con ese Len Tao" Dijo mientras buscaba algo de ropa decente en su armario. "Mari no tiene opción, Mari lo hace" Dijo mientras abría su armario el cual estaba lleno de vestidos negros y cintas para el cabello xD. En la habitación de Jeanne:

"Que se cree ese Tao, ¡Yo tengo cinco años menos que él! ¡Me quieren comprometer! Hay que raro está este mundo. Bueno mejor me alisto porque capas me toque mañana. Ahh…¡¡Que fastidio!!" Se quejaba la albina mientras vaciaba sus cajones de ropa buscando algo que ponerse.

AL día siguiente.

Ya empezaba la primera con la prueba para cumplir con el cargo de esposa de Tao Len. "Esta bien, comencemos… La primera en nominar estará en algún papelito" Traía varios papeles en las manos con el nombre de cada una, Len sacó uno. "Iron Maiden Jeanne" Dijo algo asqueado. "Vaya…Cual buena es mi suerte ¬¬" Caminó algo desganada hasta donde estaba Len y su sirviente Kaoru.

Día Uno, Jeanne

Ambos jóvenes estaban en el patio de la pensión caminando juntos, Kaoru les pidió amablemente que estuvieran juntos un tiempo, para así no tener que hacerlo a la fuerza. Ellos aceptaron NO con mucho gusto. "Vamos Len, di algo…Tenemos que estar un día entero así y créeme que no quiero aburrirme, Se que tu tampoco a si que… ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato?" Dijo, en el buen sentido de la palabra. "Esta bien…Pero, ¿Qué rayos quieres hacer Jeanne?" La chica pensó un rato con la mano en la barbilla. "Creo que…… ¡Espera! ¡¿Me has llamado JEANNE?!" Dijo reaccionando ante el comentario del chino. "Claro, ¿Así te llamas, No?" Respondió con su típico dejo de superioridad. "Claro pero…No creí que supieras, Siempre tienes la costumbre de llamarme: Albina, Niña del pelo gris, o quizás Doncellita esa…Hasta el momento son los más amables que me has dicho" El chico de los ojos dorados se sonrojó levemente. "Yo…lo lamento, hay veces que no me controlo o simplemente se me olvidan los nombres jejeje" Rió nervioso. Así pasaron el resto del día, habían jugado cartas, ajedrez (Que por cierto, ganó Jeanne xD), Damas (Otra vez lo mismo xD) y hasta aplaudir Popelle el Marino xD. "Bueno Jeanne…Esta anocheciendo, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a la pensión?" Preguntó amable, luego de estar tanto tiempo con ella se estaban llevando muy bien. "Claro" Respondió alegre mientras se ponía de pie ayudada por Len. Llegaron a la pensión. "Esta bien Señorita Jeanne, usted tiene siete puntos de diez, felicitaciones. Ya puede irse a su habitación." Dijo Kaoru haciendo una típica reverencia. "Gracias" Dijo haciéndole la misma reverencia y retirándose. "Bueno joven Tao Len, ¿Qué le pareció la Señorita Jeanne?" Preguntó curioso al chico que estaba tirado en el sofá. "Claro es muy simpática y todo eso pero…¡¡¡No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida jugando Popelle el Marino, Kaoru!!!" Gritó exaltado, cosa que Jeanne alcanzó a oír. "Jejeje…Así que soy simpática, al fin y al cabo solo saque siete, otra sacará mayor puntuación…" Entró a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir. Kaoru se veía con una lista con las cinco chicas en ella y todos los datos de Jeanne. "Señorita Jeanne, Denegada".

0 era otra mañana, la segunda de los supuestos cinco días. "Señoritas, ahora se elegirá a la segunda nominada, Joven Len Tao saque un papel por favor" Len lo sacó. "Matti Matisse" Algo desganado, otra lunática. "Ojj…" Balbuceó la Pelinaranja yendo junto a Len y el ya nombrado demasiadas veces Kaoru.

Día Dos, Matti

Se escuchó un suspiro de ambos al mismo tiempo, la joven iba algo aburridita junto a Len caminando por el centro de la ciudad. "Hey Len Tao, ¿Sabes? Estoy aburriéndome, ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?" Dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo a rastras hasta el parque. "Matti, a mi no me gustan estas cosas…!" Dijo siendo arrastrado hasta una montaña rusa. "Vaya…Me siento extraña, ¡Me has llamado por mi nombre!" Dijo igual de sorprendida que la chica anterior. "¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto cuando las llamo por su nombre?" Pensó en voz alta el Pelimorado. "Porque tu siempre me llamas: Bruja, Niña de las coletas, Esa que tiene una escoba…Esos son los únicos" Afirmó recordando varios sucesos en los que había sido llamada así. "Lo lamento, Lo lamento…Esque creo que olvido los nombres fácilmente" Dijo sonrojándose nuevamente pero muy leve. "Jeje no te preocupes, ahora ¡Sube!" Dijo indicando la montaña rusa. La tarde paso rápido, ambos jóvenes estaban divirtiéndose. Habían pasado a Las tasitas, el carrusel (Del cual Matti se cayó xD) y muchos más entre ellos la casa fantasma, donde Matti posesionó a Jack y le dio un buen susto a Len. "Me la pase muy bien contigo Len, ahora es hora de irnos a casa, estoy cansada" Cerró un tiempo los ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa. "Si…esta bien" Dijo caminando a su lado. Llegaron a la pensión sin ninguna novedad. "Bueno Señorita Matti, usted ha sacado un seis de diez, felicitaciones. Puede ir a su habitación." Dijo Kaoru haciendo su típica reverencia china. "Gracias… ¿Señor? Kaoru" Dicho esto hizo la misma reverencia y subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación. "Joven Tao, ¿Qué opina de la Señorita Matisse?" Preguntó entusiasmado. "Me la paso muy bien con ella pero antes de que nos casemos ¡¡Moriré por un infarto!!" Dicho esto subió a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa y a dormir. Se ve a Kaoru con su lista con las cinco chicas los datos de Jeanne y Matti: "Señorita Matti, Denegada".

Ya estaban en el día tres de los cinco, Dos de nuestras Señoritas ya habían pasado. "Bueno Señoritas, como este es el día tres alguna de ustedes va a salir, por favor joven Tao, saque un papel" Pidió extendiendo la mano con los tres papeles. "Tamao Tamamura" Dijo con un sonrojo leve y con tono superior. "Ehh…esta bien" Fue donde estaba Len.

Día Tres, Tamao

Los dos chicos estaban en el gran parque de la ciudad, sentados en un banco junto a un gran y frondoso cerezo. "Bueno…Y, ¿De qué quieres hablar? Tenemos para mucho tiempo aquí" Empezó Len a decir. "Dígame joven Len, ¿Por qué lo quieren comprometer?, Yo opinaría que usted debe elegir a su futura esposa, no sus familiares o sirvientes…" Dijo ella de repente, como ida. "Yo opino lo mismo Tamao, Pero qué le voy a hacer, desde pequeño que mis padres controlan mi vida…Y yo no puedo hacer nada" Respondió con desánimo. "Ya veo…Discúlpeme por ser tan directa" Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Naahh… No te disculpes, esta bien" Respondió dándole poca importancia. "Bueno, ya que tenemos que estar el día entero juntos… ¿Quiere ir a caminar? Conozco muy bien este parque y un poco más allá hay un lago muy bonito, Claro, solo si usted quiere…" Invitó tímidamente. "Claro vamos…" Dicho esto caminaron con dirección hacia el lago. En el lago había un anciano con un puesto de helados, a Len se le ocurrió ir a comprar algunos. "Espérame aquí…" Dijo caminando hacia el puesto, Sacó dinero y compró un helado de mora y otro de fresa. "Aquí tienes, espero que te guste el de fresa" Dijo mientras le daba su helado. "Claro joven Len, muchas gracias" Ambos comieron su helado muy tranquilamente, pasó lenta la tarde ahí junto al lago caminaron un buen rato, comieron sus helados y Len se cayó por casualidad al lago xD. "Joven Len, creo que ya es tarde y usted está todo mojado, mejor para que no se enferme vamos a casa" Sugirió la pelirosada tímida como siempre. "Claro" Respondió tiritando de frío. En el camino a casa Tamao se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso en la espalda a Len, para que por lo menos disminuyera un poco el frío. "Gracias" Respondió al acto tiritando. Llegaron a la pensión algo tarde, casi todos estaban dormidos. "Bueno Señorita Tamao, Usted tiene un siete de diez, muchas felicitaciones. Puede irse a su habitación" Hizo una reverencia, "Gracias Joven Kaoru" Le devolvió la reverencia y subió rápido las escaleras. "Bueno Joven Len, creo que con la señorita Tamao le ha ido muy bien, ¿Qué le parece?" Preguntó con una sonrisa. "Ella esta bien, pero conociéndola un mínimo me convertiré en un tipo gordo que no entrena T-T" Lloriqueó tirado en el sofá. "Jejeje…Esta bien, puede ir a dormir joven Tao" Len se paró y subió las escaleras pesadamente. Se ve a Kaoru con su lista con los datos de Jeanne, Matti y ahora Tamao. "Señorita Tamao, Denegada".

Ya van en el penúltimo día, solo quedan dos chicas: Mari y Pilika. "Bueno ya estamos terminando, falta solo un día más…joven Tao por favor saque un papel" Len hizo lo que el hombre le pidió. "Marion Phauna" Dijo algo sorprendido, jamás había cruzado palabra con esta chica. "Mari dice está bien…" Caminó hacia Len. "Dígame Joven Len Tao, ¿Por qué rayos habla en tercera persona? O.o" Preguntó susurrando Kaoru. Len se encogió de hombros.

Día Cuatro, Mari

Len y Mari caminaban por la acera de una de las calles de Funbari. "Mari dice que porque no cruzamos y vamos junto al mar que esta en esa dirección" Sugirió la chica apuntando en la dirección donde indicaba. "Claro Mari, vamos" Respondió caminando en la dirección que le indicaba. Llegaron lentamente junto al mar, Mari se quitó los zapatos y mojó sus pies levemente. "¿Qué rayos haces?" Preguntó extrañado. "Mari se moja, Mari dice que Len venga, que es divertido " Dijo hablando en su tono normal. "Que me va…" Se quitó los zapatos y fue junto a Mari. "Dime Mari, ¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?" Preguntó cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, habían secado sus pies y estaban sentados mirando al sol esconderse. "Bueno…Mari habla así porque cuando ella apenas tenía seis años fue posesionada por Mitsuro, una talentosa violinista nata que se suicidó por haber perdido tres dedos de la mano derecha. La posesionó por tres años a Mari y cuando Mari quería hablar ella pasaba los mensajes y Mitsuro decía Mari quiere, o Mari tiene. Mari aprendió a tocar muy bien el violín en ese tiempo. Un sacerdote le practicó exorcismo a Mari y le sacó del cuerpo a Mitsuro. El se preguntaba cómo pude durar tanto tiempo posesionada y me enseñó las habilidades shamaniacas…Esa es la historia de Mari" Terminó de contar la rubia con una sonrisa. Len estaba completamente sorprendido por la historia. "Así que por eso hablas así…No me lo esperaba a decir verdad, oye Mari, ¿No tienes frío? Porque solo vas con ese vestido, toma…" Len le da su chaqueta para que le abrigase un poco. "Mari te lo agradece mucho Len Tao " Len la miró con una sonrisa. "Bueno ya es de noche, vamos a casa Mari o si no…Qué llegarán a pensar los muchachos" Mari se puso de pie y se fueron tranquilamente a la pensión. Esta vez si que habían llegado tarde, TODOS sin excepción dormían. "Bueno ya que Kaoru se quedó dormido yo te doy tu puntaje…A ver, ocho de diez puedes irte a dormir Mari" Len hizo una reverencia tratando de imitar a Kaoru. "Gracias por todo Len Tao, me divertí mucho" Dijo y subió a su habitación apresurada. "¡Hey! ¡Kaoru despierta!" Trató Len meciéndolo un poco. Como no despertaba saco la cuchilla dorada xD. "¿Ahh? ¿Qué? ¡Joven Len Tao aparte eso de mi por favor!" Grito asustado al ver la cuchilla tan cerca. "Gracias a Dios que te despertaste, Mari ya se ha ido a dormir, yo le di su puntuación…Ocho de diez, me voy a dormir" Subió lentamente las escaleras con dirección a su habitación. "Así que ocho de diez…Hummm…" Sacó la lista con los datos de las tres chicas ahora agregada Mari. "Señorita Mari, Pro-Aprobada".

El último día obviamente le tocaba a los que todos saben, Pilika. "Bueno como la señorita Pilika es la última no tengo que escribir papeles, Whoo Hoo!!" Gritó alegremente Kaoru lo cual hizo que Len se apartara un par de pasos xD. "Bueno joven Len, Señorita Pilika, los dejo solos " Dicho esto se retiró.

Día Cinco y Último, Pilika.

Dos horas sin cruzar palabra, vaya esto se esta tornando aburrido. "Oye Pilika, dime… ¿Que traes ahí en los pantalones?" Preguntó abriendo una conversación, estaba aburrido. "Son tonfas Elementos de pelea, ¿No las conoces?" Preguntó algo intrigada, sabiendo que el venía de una familia de asesinos debía conocerlas. "No, No, claro que las conozco pero no creí que supieras usarlas" Estaba sorprendido. "Bueno…Sí, sí se usarlas, mi hermano me enseñó para que supiera defenderme yo sola…" Len la miró con duda. "¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?, Pues no te conviene…" Dijo en un tono… ¿Retador? "Claro, Pelearemos…El primero que cae al piso pierde. Peor si caes no te pongas a llorar como una nenita ¿Si?" Respondió con tono de superioridad. "Claro…" Empezó la pelea, Len con una espada y Pilika con su par de tonfas. Fue divertido, estaban golpeándose y ninguno de los dos se quejaba hasta que…¡Sif! Una de las tonfas fue a parar clavada en un árbol cercano. "¡Rayos!" Exclamó fastidiada Pilika, luego hizo algo que el joven Tao no se esperaba lanzó la otra tonga y fue a parar al mismo lugar que la primera. "Pero que…" Iba a decir Len. "¿De qué me sirve una sola? Aún tengo mis manos y pies" Dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea. "Si, claro" Respondió él subestimándola. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la espada de Len estaba completamente clavada en el árbol y no había tiempo para sacarla. Pilika saltó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca a Len cosa que lo hizo caer. "Ves, te gané señor superioridad" Dijo con aires de grandeza. Al ver que Len no se levantaba fue a ver si era grave el golpe o algo por el estilo. "Len, ¡Oye Len! ¡Levántate!" No hubo respuesta de parte del chino. "Len…Me estas asustando" Se acercó. ¡Plaf! Pilika estaba en el piso justo arriba de Len. "Creo que estamos empatados señorita, caíste" Len se puso a reír, Pilika se enfadó. "¡No es justo! ¡Yo ya había ganado!" Se quejó dándole un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho. "Pero te descuidaste, recuerda lo que siempre dicen los maestros mantente atento caí en ese truco más de cien veces jejeje" Rió divertido. Ya habían pasado la tarde muy tranquilos, alguno que otro golpe, una que otra risa. Len cortó una pequeña flor. "Aquí tienes" Se la dió. "Muchas gracias Len" Estaban en el patio de la pensión, no quisieron salir a pesar de que Len lo había propuesto. "Bueno ya es de noche…" Estaban ambos mirando las estrellas. "Oye Len, ¿Qué puntaje me darías?" Preguntó, a sus compañeras (la mayoría) se lo había dado Kaoru. "Un puntaje…Hummm…" Len se puso a pensar. "¡Un diez!" Dijo una voz que apareció desde los arbustos. "¡¡¿MAMÁ?!!" Exclamó Len al reconocer a la figura. "Hola Hijo, Buenas noches señorita" Dijo cordialmente la dama haciendo una reverencia. "Pero…Pero…mamá ¡¡¡Qué haces aquí!!!" Preguntó, aún estaba en shock por la presencia de su madre. "Kaoru me llamó para que le ayudara a escoger a tu prometida y ya lo he hecho" Dijo, Ante el hecho tanto Len como Pilika abrieron los ojos como un par de platos. "S…S…Si, y…y… ¿Q…Quién e…es?" Preguntó temeroso Len. "Esta Señorita de cabello celeste, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?" Preguntó pacíficamente. "Pi…Pi…Pilika Usui" Respondió a la pregunta shockeada por la noticia. "Pilika, ¡Qué lindo nombre! Bueno pequeña tu serás mi futura nuera. Yo soy Rang Tao, mucho gusto" Le hizo una reverencia, Pilika aún estaba en shock. "El…El…El gusto es…es mío" Le devolvió la reverencia. "Bueno pequeña, ¿Tienes algún familiar que viva aquí?" La señora Tao al parecer hablaba en serio. "Mi…Mi hermano" Habló con un nudo en la garganta. "Esta bien, Len Llevame con el hermano de la Señorita Pilika ahora" Estaba dando una orden. "Mamá…No hablarás en serio que quieres casarme con Pilika o… ¿Si?" Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta. "¡Claro que si Len! Tu sabes que no bromeo con estas cosas hijo ahora tráeme a ese chico… ¡AHORA!" Se estaba enfadando. "Esta bien, Esta bien" Entró en busca de Horo Horo.

"¡¡¡¡QUÉ, QUÉEEEE!!!!" Le grito Horo a la Señora Tao. "Si, mañana me tengo que llevar a tu hermana a Hokkaido a pedirle su mano a su Padre y luego a China" Horo estaba entre enfadado y shockeado. "¡Pero, Pero…Ella es MI hermana! ¡Y no voy a dejar que se case con el tiburón!" Le gritó en la cara a la Dama. "¡¿A quién le llamaste tiburón puercoespín?!" Gritó Len a Horo. "¡A ti tiburoncín!, ¡¿Qué, Quieres pelear?!" Le respondió parándose sobre la mesa. "¡Provócame Puercoespín, Provócame!" Le siguió el juego Len. "Con que por eso no te quiere dejar ir…Oye Pilika, ¿Son así todo el tiempo?" Preguntó a la peliceleste. "Desde que los conozco…" Suspiró Pilika. "Dime, ¿Tú te casarías con mi hijo?" Le volvió a preguntar. A Pilika se le pusieron las mejillas completamente a rojo intenso. "Jejeje…Eso lo tomaré como un SÍ" Le respondió. Se puso de pie y golpeó a Len y a Horo en la cabeza dejando a su paso un gran moretón. "¡Basta! ¡Len, Pilika arreglan sus cosas! ¡Mañana a primera hora estaremos en Hokkaido!" Gritó, haciendo que todos los presentes les diera un escalofrío de miedo. "Si" Respondieron al unísono luego para que subieran apresurados las escaleras. "¡Pero ella es mi hermana y yo digo que NO!" Grito Horo a la Señora Rang. "Es tu hermana, No tu prometida" Dejando a Horo calladito se fue al cuarto de su hijo.

---x---x---x---x---

Sii! Primer capi arriba! Espero que dejen un Review D! Diciéndome si les gustó o no, o quizás me llegue un tomate xD Dedicado a Mimí San x) Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capi: "¡Te casas y punto!" Así se llamará xD.

Attu. HikaOki


End file.
